Glee's Orphan
by TicTacToe218
Summary: When FInn kicked Quinn out she went to live with the Coleman's, her aunt and uncle. They recently adopted Esther. Mr Shue's new assignment for the club is family. What will happen when the club meet esther  t in case
1. New Home

*Hey well this is my first crossover. So enjoy. Reviews are the only way I can improve so please tell me what you think. Also I own nothing used in this story (although I wish I did). Also In this story Quinn is still pregnant with Beth and she has come to live with her aunt and uncle (Kate and John) and they live in Lima for the sake of the story.*

"Max." Quinn's face lit up as she saw her little cousin come running to her, shortly after Daniel appeared.

"QUINN!" He shouted beating his sister to their favourite cousin and hugging her.

"Hey Danni. How are you? Where's your knew sister and your parents?" She asked hugging him back before lifting up Max.

"Mom, Dad and Esther are inside. I'm not good, there's something strange about Esther. I don't like her." He grumbled and Quinn tried to fight back a smile, she assumed he was just jealous.

"Well we better get inside it's late and cold." She said grabbing her bag out of the back seat of her car before following her cousins inside.

"Quinn! Sweety are you alright?" Kate rushed over to her niece as soon as she walked in the door.

"Yeah I'm Fine Aunty Kate." Her aunt looked at her suspiciously before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm just glad you agreed to come here." Her smile faded when she accidently glanced down at Quinn's stomach.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't stay.' Quinn started to turn around

"No Quinn. I'm not like my half sister or any of the other Fabrays." Kate said grabbing her niece's hand.

"Who is this?" Esther whispered loudly climbing on to her father's lap. Quinn spun around to see the cute little girl and smiled.

"Hello, you must be Esther." Quinn guessed as she held out her hand.

"Are you the girl that mother is taking the baby from?" Esther said innocently as everyone's smile faded.

"What's she talking about Aunt Kate?" Quinn looked lost.

"I'm not actually sure. Esther what are you talking about?" Kate asked and all eyes went to the young girl.

"Oh nothing sorry. Anyway nice to meet you cousin." She said reaching her arms around Quinn's swollen stomach and hugging her.

"You too Esther." Quinn smiled hugging her back.

"Come on Quinn. Max wants to show you her room. You'll be staying in there. Max is staying with Esther in her room." Daniel said tugging his cousin away from his sister.

Quinn nodded signing to Max that she was ready to go, the little girl instantly taking her cousins hand and leading her up to her bedroom.

"Quinn is nice." Esther told her parents before following her siblings.

"Good Luck Quinn." Max signed hugging her cousin once more.

"Thanks Max. I'll see you afterwards." Quinn signed back to her cousin kissing her forehead as she got out of the car and walked into W.M.H.S.

"Quinn you're late." Rachel said as soon as she entered the choir room.

"Uhh sorry?" Quinn said raising her eyebrows.

"Just sit down." Rachel ordered practically shoving her to a seat.

"Geesh cool it Rachel." Puck muttered

"Yeah back off." Mercedes added "You told us all we were late."

"Well I said to be here at 6 am it's nearly 8:45 which is the time we're leaving."

"You didn't tell any of us to be here at six actually." Artie remarked

"You guys don't understand. We have to get past sectionals or glee will be gone."

"Okay kids are we ready?" Miss Pillsbury said her red head popping into view.

"Wait. Where's Hudson?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"H-he's not com-coming guys." Mr Shue said appearing next to Miss P. Quinn ducked her head as she felt eyes upon her, she knew it was her fault already.

"Well now we can't win anyway Berry." Santana sighed

"It's okay guys Jacob is filling in." Mr Shue said giving a faint smile

"As in Jew-fro?" Puck practically spat the words out. Miss P looked confused

"Jacob Israel." Quinn hinted and Miss P nodded.

"Yes him. Now come along." She ushered the children out.

"Hey Quinn." Quinn looked over to see Rachel was now sitting next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"I was just wondering if you had a place to stay. You could always you, know stay, at my house if you don't." Rachel sounded nervous.

"I'm staying with my Aunt and Uncle." She said looking out the window again.

"Oh Okay. Are they coming to watch today?"

"Yeah My aunt and cousins are but my uncle has work or something."

"You have cousins. Tell me about them." Rachel smiled but Quinn just raised her eyebrows "I'm nervous okay so I need you to distract me."

"Okay well there's Daniel. He's ten. He likes guitar hero and other video games and resents his new sister Esther."

"Is Esther a baby?" Quinn shook her head

"My aunt was pregnant but she lost the baby so she adopted this girl Esther about a week and a half ago. She's from Russia. She's dresses very old fashion but it's cute. I was talking to Daniel last night he said she was weird, doesn't have many friends. She killed a pigeon by throwing a rock on it. But Daniel thinks she's crazy but Max likes her."

"Is Max Daniel's brother?" Rachel asked.

"No his sister. Max is short for Maxine. Max is five, she was born almost completely deaf, she uses a hearing aid but we prefer to communicate in sign."

"Sign?" Rachel looked confused.

"Sign language. Gees Rachel I thought you were smart." Quinn smiled

"So you speak it fluently? Show me some." Rachel insisted. Quinn shrugged

"Yeah I speak it fluently if you can say that." Suddenly Quinn went silent and Rachel wondered what was happening when she noticed she was moving her hands to make different signs.

"What are you saying?" Rachel asked.

"That's for me to know and you to not." Quinn said smiling.

"Come along Rachel, Quinn." Miss P called from the door of them van and they got up.


	2. One Down

*Hey guys. I'm watching the orphan as I write this. Please enjoy and review and as always I own nothing*

Esther didn't like Quinn. She didn't like anyone actually. Esther didn't want to kill Quinn though she wanted to hurt her, make her really depressed. The night she had met Quinn she did her research. She had to choices and it took a while to pick but now Esther had a target.

X

"Have you guys seen Puck?" Santana asked as they met in their dressing room to discuss what songs they'd pick.

"He's probably snogging one of the Jane Adams girls." Mercedes remarked.

"Well we need him here." Rachel groaned.

They were just about to give in on finding a song when Finn walked in.

"Jacob you can go now." He said as they were about to go on.

"No he can't we don't know where Puck is." Rachel said grabbing Jacob's arm and pulling him in line.

"I better never get a slushy facial from that guy again." Jacob murmured as they walked on stage.

X

"We rocked!" Rachel said running off stage.

"We have to have won!" Tina added

"Has any one seen Puck yet?" Quinn asked but everyone shook their heads seemingly unfazed by his disappearance. "Max." Quinn beamed as she turned around to see her cousin running to her.

'You did great!' Max signed to Quinn as the rest of the glee club watched,

"Thanks Max. Could you hear the music?" Quinn said while signing it. Max nodded.

'I liked the deaf school because I understood them but you were the best.' She signed back.

'Would you like me to introduce my friends?' Quinn asked picking the little girl up, she nodded.

"Guys this is my cousin Max. I'm living with her family for now." She said avoiding contact with Finn so he wouldn't feel bad. Max did some hand movements then waved. Rachel waved back whilst Tina signed to her.

"You know sign language?" Quinn asked Tina.

"Yeah my big brother is 80% deaf." She said blushing.

"So Quinn Fabray has a deaf cousin." Jacob said whilst the others waved to Max.

"Shut up Jew-fro. You right anything about it in your stupid paper and we'll beat your ass in!" Mercedes threatened.

"Never said I would." Jacob held his hands up defensively

"But you thought it." Artie said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe. I have to go, see you Monday." He said before collecting his belongings and running out of the small change rooms.

"Quinn!" Kate beamed appearing in the door.

"Hey Aunty Kate. Hey Daniel, Esther." Quinn said giving each a hug in turn.

"You were great."Esther said in her strong accent.

"Thanks sweety. Did you like it Danni?" She asked turning to her oldest cousin

"It was alright, the music was really bad." He said honestly.

"What the music was great! Don't Rain On My Parade is one of the all time best musical numbers! Somebody to love means so much to all of us, originally by Queen it is commo-" Rachel began to shout.

"I uh think we should get ready we have the award ceremony in a few." Kurt interrupted.

"Yes well you kids all did great. Come on Esther, Daniel. We'll see Quinn after." Kate said as her niece handed her Max.

X

"All our schools did great today but we can only have one winning school and that is-" Rod paused to open the envelope "William McKinley Highs New Directions!"

"WE WON!" Rachel screamed and all of a sudden the whole glee club were hugging each other. Finn even hugged Quinn.

"You guys were good." Quinn said holding her hand out to one of the Jane Adams girls.

"Uh No way am I shaking your knocked up hand!" The girl said shoving her,

"Hey back off." Finn said pulling Quinn back to New Directions third of the stage.

"People are so impolite these days!" She muttered to herself

"Yeah well you didn't have to rub it in their faces." Finn answered anyway

"Um I was being polite unlike you guys who ran around the stage screaming."

"Whatever, just go talk to Puck or something." He said before following the rest of N.D who were starting to get off the stage.

Quinn sighed before following him.

X

"So what did you guys come?" Mr Shue asked.

"Well um" Rachel murmured before Tina wheeled Artie aside to reveal the giant 1st place trophy "We won!" She beamed.

"Yaaaa! I knew you guys to do it!" He beamed.

"And now since you missed us at Regionals we have a surprise for you." Rachel beamed s the music started up.

**Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think. How did Esther kill Puck and who will die next?**


	3. Questions

*so sorry it took so long anyway just enjoy and review. I'm putting homework off for this and I have exams soon so if I fail Esther will kill you all :D*

_Baby are you down down down down down dooowwwwnnnn doowwnn_

Quinn reached over to the bed side table to grab her phone.

"Hello?" She said sleepily into the phone.

"Turn on the news!" came Rachel's voice from the other side.

"Rach?" Quinn asked wondering why the girl would call her but flicking on the tv anyway.

"The body of sixteen year old Lima boy Noah Puckerman or 'Puck' was found in a drain a few streets away from the theatre where he disappeared. Police are searching for other evidence now. It's believe he went for a walk to get rid of nerves but suicided instead." The voice said from the tv as it showed images of Puck and the theatre.

"The young boy was a father to be and a loving son and brother. We'll get back to you with more on this case later." The reporter said nodding her head as the tv flicked to adds.

"Quinn are you there." Rachel said into the phone which Quinn had let slide out of her hand onto the bed.

"Quinn! Quinn?" A young voice called as it came up the stairs.

Quinn shook her head "Yes Esther." She stuttered only slightly.

"Mommy wants you. There are people in uniforms to see you" Esther called cheerfully into the closed door.

"Th-thanks." Quinn said getting up

When she got down stairs Kate ran over to her, she obviously knew.

"Hello I'm Sergeant Clark and this is Officer Render. We need to take you down to the station and talk to you about the death of your boyfriend." A tall man in a coppers uniform said.

"O-okay." Quinn stuttered putting one hand protectively over her growing stomach.

"You don't have to go if you don't wait sweety." Kate said rubbing her niece's arm.

"No it's okay." Quinn sighed "I'll go."

As Quinn headed out into the cold night with the two officers she heard an accented voice say

"Where is Quinnie going?"

X

"Now Miss Fabray we're just going to ask you a few questions." Sergeant Clark informed Quinn as he sat her in a dark room.

"When did you last speak to Mr. Puckerman?" He asked

"The day he went missing I think maybe before that. We don't speak much." Quinn said looking uncomfortable as she saw I'm peer at her stomach.

"How did he act? Were you guys fighting?"

"I don't really remember but I wasn't speaking much to him." She paused "Baby drama."

"Okay. Would you say it was suicide?"

"No. Doesn't sound like him."

"Well who would you suggest did it?"

"I-I oh gosh how should I know? We hardly talk." Once again the sergeant glanced at her stomach "He was an idiot. He got me drunk okay. Once!"

"So you had some revenge to do?" he hinted

"No you sick man! Please I would never do that." Quinn began to cry, dam baby always made her hormonal.

"Sorry but uh we found this at the scene." The officer held up Quinn's cross necklace. Quinn grabbed at her neck there was nothing there.

"I was wearing that yesterday!" She screamed "Please!"

"Sorry." The officer muttered and suddenly for the first time in her life Quinn was punished. But for the first time in her life she was innocent.

*So short I'm sorry but I really must do my homework. I'm quite proud of it so please review!*


End file.
